


Night

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Night, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little night whouffaldi fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Little Whouffladi I wrote at 3am :) Here it is on [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/112308183781/night). Thanks to my beta [river-song1912](http://river-song1912.tumblr.com/)

He was asleep. She was lying in his arms, with her hand lazily drawing circular patterns on his bare chest. It wasn’t anything concrete at first, but soon she realised that she was again and again drawing the words in Gallifreyan he had taught her before. His name. Her name. The Doctor. Clara. 

She liked when he fall asleep like this (and he always did), with a light smile playing on his lips, unfrowned eyebrows, adorably dishevelled hair, all human-ish without the littlest sign of the mighty Time Lord. He looked almost vulnerable and it made her want to cuddle him more. She pressed her warm cheek to his cold shoulder and he wriggled, wrapped her more tightly in his embrace and made a soft funny noise that made her giggle. She felt his hearts beat under her palm, calmly, peacefully, much more slowly than her own. It was like a lullaby. _Dun. dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, dun._

She forced her eyes open, and under the curtain of her heavy lashes, looked at the shining stars and dust circling around them. It was as if they were in the center of the Universe, floating on their own cloud of solitude. But in fact, it wasn’t real stars and dust, because they were in his room. If she had really tried, she would have seen the edges of the doors and chairs and table. How many times after their last goodbye in Glasgow had she stood on her balcony, looking at the night starry sky, wanting her friend be back by her side? Now he was there, hugging her in more than a friendship way and she was so happy like she had never imagined she could be.

She purred in pleasure, finally closing her eyes and drifting away towards the sweet dreams full of holding hands, little touches, kisses and adventures.


End file.
